


Not True Love

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 1, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “He wasn't your true love,” Uma said before she could help it.“That’s something we have in common,” Audrey confessed.
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Uma (Disney), Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney)
Kudos: 32
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Not True Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Harry had always had a critical eye for such things. He only needs one look to know if something was valuable. It was the same with people. That was the reason why Uma trusted his judgment. Harry could be impulsive and indulged in his emotions in the best and worst ways. But he had a good instinct. Even though it didn't seem like the best option at the time.

So, when in the middle of the celebration Harry took Audrey with her, Uma knew that he had done it again. He had found gold.

Uma had decided not to go into detail with Harry about the things she had read in Audrey's journal. Now that she knew the girl, she felt guilty that she had become so intimately involved and invaded her privacy so deliberately. At the time, that strategic act had been to detect the weak points of an enemy. Now, it felt like something she should never have done.

Even though Uma had empathized with what she had read in that journal.

Auradon had jewelry buried between his plastic crowns and expensive clothing. Jewels like Audrey.

Uma took a moment to rest from all that celebration. She wasn't used to seeing enemies and allies having fun as if nothing had happened. But she was trying, Uma thought. Her eyes rest on Mal, who danced with Ben in the center of the dance floor. She was trying. For the sake of the island, for the sake of her mind, and the sake of everyone, she was trying to forget all the mistakes Mal had made against her. But it wasn’t easy.

They had been too young in many things, but hopelessly aware and mature in others. Mal's prank on Uma had cost her everything. And almost her life. Reputation was the only thing that kept you safe on the island. But Mal had taken that away from her.

And yet that was what was expected to happen in their reality.

Worse, that was what had always happened on the island.

But the people, even on the island, forgave those things. _Because it was what was expected of the villains._ The constant betrayal.

“I didn't think the powerful Uma could be exhausted,” Audrey announced herself before sitting down next to her.

Uma found herself smiling.

“Well, Princess. You had time to sleep for a while. I had an island to take care of.”

Audrey leaned in her direction.

“I was almost dead.” The princess commented fighting to look outraged, but her lips betrayed her with a small smile.

“Oh, I call that anyordinary _Monday._ ” Uma raised her eyebrows playfully.

Audrey pulled away, giggling helplessly. Uma took a deep breath. The princess smelled like the condensation that rested on a bush of wild roses.

A soft melody began to play. People left the dance floor and the only ones who stayed were Mal and Ben. The king bowed and that made his fiancée laugh and they both began to dance.

Wherever Uma analyzed them, she couldn’t understand how they had fallen in love. Although maybe she wasn't being objective.

Audrey sighed and looked down, forcing herself to smile.

“He wasn't your True Love,” Uma said before she could control it.

The princess looked at her, surprised by her words, and then she looked up at the couple and nodded. Uma redirected her attention and forced herself to look straight ahead. She had forced Audrey to do that, so she might as well accompany her. Although it wasn't that it hurt to witness that Mal had technically won. To some degree. But that's not what it was all about. The kind of pain Uma felt falling on her body was more like when someone touched a scar. The wound was no longer there. And it wasn't exactly pain. The sensation was a reminder that something was there and no longer. An uncomfortable chill that Uma didn't enjoy.

“That's something we have in common,” Audrey whispered.

Uma looked at her and noticed that the princess was too close again. Maybe not by Auradon standards. But for the island. Shortening the distance was a sign of intimidation, not intimacy. Uma blinked rapidly. Audrey wasn't trying to be rude. There was something there, in her eyes, wanting to reach Uma. The spark of understanding set on fire in Audrey's eyes and burned Uma's soul to its core.

“How…?” Uma whispered not daring to look at Mal.

Audrey was kind enough to look away. The princess dared to lay her eyes on the couple dancing in front of them.

“Under the spell, Ben broke up with me in front of everyone.” Audrey denied “Not even that. He declared his _feelings_ to Mal without having broken up with me. And I know it was because of the spell. Ben would never have humiliated me like that. I was collateral damage... And it hurt. So, I know exactly how someone looks like when their emotions were crushed by the one they trusted the most.”

Uma clenched her teeth and lifted her chin. But Audrey's hand reached out to hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Ours was a long time ago. It wasn't cheesy and sweet like what happens in Auradon.” Uma replied too quickly and immensely haughty “It wasn't even a relationship. That doesn’t exist on the island. And Mal…” She looked at the princess “I never thought that she was my true love.”

“Because that doesn't exist on the island.” Audrey responded “Right?”

Uma smiled painfully. It wasn't easy to act like ‘ _you and I are different’_ when the person you were chatting with had been on your side of the story and knew how you felt.

“What happened?” Audrey dared to ask.

Her hand didn’t release Uma’s. She realized that she wasn’t straying from Audrey’s proximity either.

Worse, Uma was being honest.

“Mal hated Harry. She expected me to choose between them.”

“You didn’t do it.” Audrey didn't ask “Well, it's obvious that where you go, Harry will follow.”

Uma laughed.

“Right? Anyone would notice it.” Uma shot her a look “That's the way it is.”

“So it is.” Audrey nodded and something in the way she looked at Uma ignited something in her core. “No one should separate the powerful Uma from her boys, her crew, or her island.”

Uma felt her lips part slightly, not knowing exactly what she was going to answer Audrey.

A hand appeared between them. Uma looked at Harry and he winked at her.

“Do you want to dance?” Harry shrugged.

“That sounds good. You two should-” Audrey responded.

“I’m asking both of you.” Harry corrected her with his devilish smile and looked at Uma.

She nodded and rested her hand on her first mate's. Audrey's hand rested on hers, clinging to them. Harry smiled dangerously, aware that he had been right from the start.

Uma rolled her eyes. She followed a pirate and princess onto the dance floor, intrigued by the way Audrey hadn't let go of her hand.

The spark at her core set everything on fire and Uma smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
